


Alls fair in love and war

by The_Irish_Kiwi



Category: Hercules (2014)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Irish_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Irish_Kiwi
Summary: Ismene of Acharnae is a mercenary. To be more specific she helps to fuel the myth of Hercules. She tells of his great deeds whilst also helping him complete his labours, fights are nothing new. But this time.. something is different





	1. Ismene of Acharnae and The son of Zeus

"Oh so you know the truth about him do you?" The dangling blonde woman asked scathingly to the old man whom was sneering at her, as she tugged on her bound hands slightly.   
She nodded to the younger man next to her who began 

"You think you know the truth about him, you know nothing. His father was Zeus, king of the gods. His mother, Alcmene, a mortal woman. Together they had a boy. Half human,, half god. But Zeus's queen Hera saw this bastard child as an insult, a living reminder of her husbands infidelity. Alcmene named the boy Hercules, which means glory of Hera. But this failed to appease the goddess. she wanted him dead! Luckily he took after his father. Once he reached manhood, the gods commanded him to complete twelve labors, twelve dangerous tasks, if he completed them all and survived, Hera agreed to finally let him live in peace. He fought the Lernean Hydra! He battled the Erymanthian Boar! But his greatest Labor was the Nemean Lion... This was no ordinary beast. It had a hide so tough, no weapon could penetrate it. But even this monster was no match for the son of Zeus-"

The pirate cut the young man off rather suddenly with a loud "What a load of crap!"   
"Its true!" the young man and woman exclaimed. "It is true," The woman began   
"Every word!" The pirates around them all laughed loudly. The younger man hanging next to her whimpered, as he lowered a little closer to the stake beneath him.   
"You know what I think?" the same pirate, said rather maliciously, "This friend of yours doesn't even exist."   
"Laugh all you want." The young man said. "He's coming."   
"And be warned Gryza, he despises pirates." The blonde woman said rather haughtily given her predicament.   
Gryza said rather proudly and and quite cockily in the woman's opinion. " Macedonia has been good to us. Plenty of villages ripe for pillaging. We are here to stay. Finish him." he ordered.   
"Him? Just him?" The woman questioned.   
"Yes.." Gryza drawled his eyes flicking up and down. "We can have a bit more fun with you than him." The blondes eyes widen significantly. She kept her mouth shut, as one man set fire to the rope holding her companion above the stake. She did however roll her eyes when he faltered with his words and whimpered. The young man struggled slightly, and the pirate who had set his rope ablaze said   
"The more you struggle the faster you drop." The pirates around them laughed.   
"Indeed your fleet is strong, I.." the man stopped and the blonde woman craned her head but saw nothing, but whatever her companion had seen had giving him a bit of courage. " Yet, as I was about to explain before I was so rudely interrupted, the Nemean Lion was strong, too. Yet, he still destroyed it." The blonde woman smirked rather broadly as she cut her companion off by saying  
"And not with a sword or a spear or arrows. No!" She said dramatically. A familiar voice rung out and the two pirate hostages grinned brightly as they saw their long time friend.. well the woman's long-time friend at any rate "I did it with my bare hands! Or so they say." "Hercules." Gryza sneered.


	2. about Bloody Time!

The woman laughed slightly as the young man on the burning rope grinned.  
"Gryza, poor poor Gryza, you have no hope!" she said in a demeaning tone which Gryza obviously disliked , as the man known as Hercules called out, wearing the head of Nemean lion.  
"Is this all the men you have?" Even from her spot, the woman could see Gryza's look, the smirk, the way he proudly displayed his thoughts of being able to defeat Hercules. His yellow teeth fully visible to her. Gryza's messy silver-white hair made the woman want to tidy it up, pirates really did not take care of their hair.. then again maybe the woman was odd like that, or maybe it was just her upbringing. "There is forty of us! One of you." 

Gryza said with a slight scoffing tone to his voice, it was clear he believed that Hercules would not walk away from this fight. "The king of this land has offered me gold to dispose of you. So leave or die, I get paid either way." The woman rolled her eyes. Of course Hercules would give them the chance to leave, the woman knew him well enough, to know that of course he would give them the option. then another word snagged her attention. Paid. The thought nearly had her giggling. She heard a slightly confused "Huh?" coming from her left and looking towards the area, she saw a confused pirate staring at her strangely. Oh. So she had actually giggled out loud.. how lovely. Not as lovely as the pirates firm build.. 

The blonde quickly stopped the appreciative noise coming out of her. She would never hear the end of it if she were to be caught staring at the pirate. "Make him bleed!" Gryza sneered in obvious anger yet also.. in the woman's mind he also seemed slightly amused by the prospect of making Hercules bleed. She could not keep her snort in. five men charged Hercules and he swung his club at them and they all fell and did not get up again. The woman sniggered to herself. "Five men with a single blow. Still think you can defeat the son of Zeus?" The young man was also very smug, with a sort of cocky grin on his face. "Iolaus here is right. You stand no chance Gryza." The blonde woman said smirking. 

"Bring me his head!" Gryza ordered, with a loathing look on his face. Both the woman and Iolaus tried to ignore the yelling of the pirates battle cries, sharing a glance they both resisted the urge to laugh. For they both knew, none could beat Hercules. The woman watched Hercules walk behind the boat that was to the right of him, obviously to give himself a bit of cover. The woman, knew given the light of the fires that he had muttered something, she knew not what exactly he had said, but she had the general idea. "You should give up now." She commented idly as pained noises came from the ones foolish enough to actually obey Gryza and charge Hercules, following him and trying to strike blows at him.  
"Oh I don't think I shall, woman! I have many men, eventually Hercules shall tire, and when he does, I shall have his head, and Macedonia shall be ripe for pillaging once again. We shall have to dispose of you and him first of course," Gryza sneered at her. The woman looked rather unfazed. "Are you serious-" "Ismene!" Iolaus whimpered out to the woman, Ismene, as he dropped lowed towards the stake in the ground. Ismene quickly glanced at Iolaus, and gulp. "Calm down Iolaus! Stop struggling!" Her voice was worried, concerned. There were many sounds of battle from behind the boat, Ismene and Iolaus could not see what was happening but from the sounds of pain, they knew exactly what was happening. "Iolaus! What did I just say?! Stop Struggling! Don't you ever listen!" Ismene scolded. "Die Hercules!" Ismene and Iolaus's heads quickly snapped back up towards where they knew Hercules to be. A man, most definitely not Hercules walked out form behind the boat. "No.." Ismene whispered as silence reflected back as the man continued coming closer to Gryza. "Good man!" Gryza praised with a chuckle. His chuckle ceased instantly when the young pirate fell, as he was stuck by Hercules club.

Hercules stood in the place where the pirate had stood. Ismene realised that the pirate had been the one, whom she had err.. well 'appreciated' before. Oh what a shame. Oh well, Ismene found she did not really care, except for the fact she had to find some new 'Eye candy'. She was suddenly grateful that Autoclycus never had, and never would be able to hear her thoughts. That would be bad. Snap. Ismene instantly turned to Iolaus whose rope had begun snapping. He was panting and struggling more, which in turn caused Ismene to struggle and pull on her rope. She realised where exactly the stake was point and fought her humour to try and break herself free. It was proving impossible. "Uncle! Uncle hurry!" Iolaus called out as Hercules strode forward, pirates threw themselves out of his way. "Hurry! Uncle Hurry! Hurry! Uncle!" Iolaus was hysterical now. Hercules reached Iolaus and nudged him back with his club slightly just as Iolaus's rope snapped completely, Iolaus screamed, rather unmanly. This caused Ismene some more amusement so she let out a slight giggle. The young man found himself on the ground, the stake between his legs, but thankfully not through him at all. He was a little sour though "Any longer, Uncle..." But Hercules interrupted his nephew. "And the girls would finally be safe from your attentions." "

"He does have a good point Iolaus." Ismene put in, still grinning. Hercules turned and addressed the pirates "The rest of you may leave!" He turned to Gryza, who was a rather useless pirate captain in Ismene's mind, "But not you." Hercules said before swinging his club at him. The club entered Gryza's head, killing him instantly, as he fell to the ground. "Messy." Ismene said. "And about bloody time!"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hercules (2014) staring Dwayne Johnson. I only own Ismene


End file.
